


The Librarians: Eyes Like Stars

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: A quick, fluffy piece about Evlynn in a room called "Outer Space". One-shot.





	The Librarians: Eyes Like Stars

**Eyes Like Stars**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve walked down the corridor. It was quiet, save for the rhythmic thump of her boots. On one side were rows and rows of shelves filled with important books, leading to the rest of the Library. On the other, a wall as long as the corridor, dotted with doors at regular intervals. If anyone asked her why she was walking that direction, she wouldn't really be able to answer. It just felt right.

Noticing one slightly ajar, Eve continued her journey towards an arched black door. Looking up, she read the name of the door - something they had installed after the previous fiasco with the Corridor of Doors. Outer Space, it said. Eve knew it wasn't really space. Just like an observatory, it was simply a representation of it. The difference was that they could look into several different galaxies at once - if they wished.

Eve stepped inside and the darkness of space engulfed her, the light from outside the room casting an eerie shape. Seeing a tall figure splayed out a little away from her, she smiled. She knew he was on the floor but it looked like he was floating in space. She walked up to the figure and crouched beside him. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

Through closed eyes, Flynn smiled. "I like it here. It's pretty."

"Says the person who's lying down with his eyes closed," laughed Eve.

Flynn peeked at her through one eye. "I was just resting them for a little bit."

"Fancy term for skiving on combat training," she said dryly.

"We both know Stone would've kicked my butt, and I didn't feel like getting my butt bruised today," said Flynn, shrugging. Opening both eyes, he reached up and he tugged on Eve's wrist lightly. "Come down here, I want to show you something."

"I can just look up."

"No, you have to be down here to see it."

Sighing, Eve relented and laid down beside him. "It looks exactly the same, Flynn," she deadpanned.

"True, but at least you're not straining your neck looking upwards," he chuckled. Slipping his fingers between hers, he brought their hands up and kissed the back of hers. "And now I've got you beside me."

Eve couldn't help the smile that crept up her face. Looking around, she noticed multi-coloured dots all around the room. "So what am I looking at?"

"Stars and planets two galaxies away," he said happily. "This one's my favourite. It doesn't really have a name because astronomers haven't actually found it yet."

"And of course the Library has a chart of it," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly," he chuckled. "But I digress. There's a reason why this galaxy's my favourite. See the dots that represent the stars? They're all slightly blue."

"And?" prompted Eve when he trailed.

Flynn turned and looked at her. "They remind me of your eyes. Beautiful, just like yours."

Eve felt heat rush up her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Untangling their hands, Flynn pulled himself up and turned towards Eve. Cupping her face, he kissed her slowly and gently. Pulling back, he looked at her. Stared at her, even.

"Flynn?" she asked, tentatively.

"S-sorry," he stammered, shaking his head slightly. "It's just- I didn't think- didn't understand- don't-"

Eve placed a finger on his lips to stop the rush of unfinished sentences. He blinked once, and she knew his thoughts were organised once again. "Care to share?" she asked as she took her finger away.

Flynn laughed and kissed her lightly. "I don't know how you do it, but the stars look prettier reflected in your eyes."

Amused, she gave him a smirk. "Magic, maybe?"

"Well, you've definitely got me wrapped up in your spell," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I saw a picture of stars and this just came to mind. So like any normal person, instead of sleeping, I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about it!

Also hello, it's been a while how are you guys? I'm finally done with my Master's so now I've got some free time between that and actually getting a job. Let's see if that means I'll write more stories. I don't know either. We'll find out in time to come, I guess?


End file.
